1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document data presentation apparatus, a document data presentation system, a document data presenting method, and a storage medium for storing a program of presenting document data.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a document data presentation apparatus for retrieving document data requested by a user from a large volume of document data, and for presenting the user with the retrieved data. The document data presentation apparatus of this type normally retrieves a document using a keyword. However, with an increasing volume of document data for a long period, it becomes difficult for a user to set an appropriate keyword when the user retrieves document data stored in a traditional search system a long time ago. In addition, since the terminology in documents changes with time, it is necessary to assume the old terminology when the use retrieves document data. Thus, there has been the problem that the user should be experienced in retrieving document data, that is, the retrieving process is rather difficult.